


To The Sea

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, this is a post that ended up more like a fic and I don't trust tumblr to look after it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: Imagine after travelling together a few months, Mal and Wolfe have stopped to eat on the side of the road and Wolfe casually mentions he’d love to see the sea someday.





	To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I polished it up a little from when I posted it on Tumblr, but it's pretty much the same. I just really want Wolfe and Mal at the beach :)

Imagine after travelling together a few months, Mal and Wolfe have stopped to eat on the side of the road and Wolfe casually mentions he’d love to see the sea someday.

Mal crams the rest of his food into his mouth and immediately gets to his feet, all “Right, c’mon, let’s go,” packing up their bits before he’s even finished chewing, then he’s pulling Wolfe to his feet and heading down the road, muttering that he’s being _so slow,_ t _hey’ll never get there at this rate._

By now Wolfe’s got used to Mal’s abrupt changes in plan, it takes more than a month or two together to break the habit of doing what you want, when you want, but until Mal learns he’s got to actually explain what he’s thinking, it’s going to remain confusing. “You are going that way?” Wolfe has to ask. “But it is the way we came, is it not?”

“Sea’s North of here, ‘s th’ quickest way.”

“But you wanted to visit -” 

“Doesn’t matter. Hurry up.”

They might be a fair way from the sea, days or even weeks, but they get there eventually. Not to any particularly special beach or town, just the first place they reach where the waves meet stone and earth. As they get close - you know how you can always tell the sea is coming up long before you see it, from the wind and the salt and the gulls? - Mal makes Wolfe cover his eyes, “No peepin’, no cheatin’, ‘kay?”

He leads him by tugging his sleeve, until the rocky path turns to the crunch of sand under Wolfe’s feet, and the wind whips around him, but when he asks Mal if he can look yet he only gets told they’re not quite there, he needs to find a good spot.

Finally, Mal seems satisfied with wherever they are because he says “Take a look then,” and steps away, dropping Wolfe’s arm.

Wolfe chuckles and makes a big deal of finally removing his hand, but whatever joke he was about to make dies in his half-open mouth as he tries to take in the vast stretch of ocean, horizon to horizon, bigger than he’d ever dreamed. He’s read about baking tropical beaches, and vicious storms, but he’s unprepared for just a normal, dismal day, all wind and grey sky and relentless white horses ploughing into the shore over and over, nothing special at all but Wolfe can’t stop staring. 

“Ye - uh - ye like it then?” Mal asks, and there are no words Wolfe knows for how much he likes it, so he just nods. Whether he knows about Mal’s Sight by then or not, he knows Mal can tell what he means. 

They stay on the beach a long while, getting soaked to the bone walking up and down in the occasional rain, or maybe braving the cold for a swim if they’re feeling brave. However they spend the day, it still eventually turns to dusk and they’re reluctantly forced back to town. As they walk up the lane, Mal tells Wolfe in his halting, blunt way, about other beaches and days and how the same sea can be different every day. And Wolfe thinks about other places he would like to see, and how lucky he was to see this one, and how lucky he was to find his strange new friend. 


End file.
